A Whisper of Darkness
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: Nicolai Giovanni was a vampire on a mission. To get back the woman he loved, trinity micheals knew he was comming and she knew he would claim her again.And there wasnt a damn thing she could do about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey yall, here's another one hope you like it_

_Prologue _

_Over five hundred years ago, a terrible monster was locked away. A Hominis Nocturna, a vampire. Nicolai Giovanni. It's hard to explain, I originally thought it was five hundred human years, but to my surprise, his sentence was five hundred vampiric years, which is equivalent to only five human years. I ran, taking my twin daughters with moving from state to state. Running from the man that made me live in fear, for five years, knowing in my heart that one day, he would come back to get me for what I did him. But I never though he would find me the way he did…_

_Five hundred years, five hundred fucking years in a dirty eight by ten cell, the only thing that kept me sane was knowing that when my sentence was over, knowing that my little trini would know I was coming for her. Trinity Michaels knew sooner or later she would have to meet her nightmare, her monster. And she knew no matter how long or how far she ran I would find her and claim what is mine…_

_I never told Gio about our twins, I had them at fifteen and Gio was twenty, well he was at least a three hundred when I met him first, he was turned at twenty, Weird right? That I mere child would fall heedlessly in love with a creature like him, but I did. And you what, I was stupid, and now I'm paying for my stupidity. He was coming for me, and my girls, and there was nothing I could do about it…_

_She knew this day would come, but every predator knows to stalk your prey is best, and I will get my revenge, she said she loved me, but loving me is not letting me rot in a cell for five long, lonely centuries. When I get my hands on her it will be hell to pay for what she did. Do get me wrong I wont hurt her, never that. I still love the girl, but it doesn't mean that fear of me and what I can do will, be present in her heart…_

_Chapter one_

_Trinity bathed the girls and they were now snuggled in their twin sized pink and purple beds. Trinity sighed beside her best friend jazzy she only had her babies, Tracy and Taylor, her five year old twins. The beautiful beings she and Gio had made. "So what now mommy?" Tracy murmured sleepily rubbing her eyes "um, let's do a bedtime check okay?" they nodded "um, brush your teeth?" Trini asked "check" they yelled excited "clothes ready for school tomorrow?" "Check" "goodnight kisses" Trini supplied, both girls launched themselves at trinity tumbling and laughing she kissed them good night and re-tucked them in._

"_Love you mommy" "night mommy" was the calls goodnight "love you guys, dream sweet" shutting of the light she sighed as she closed the door. She went into her own bed room, it was cold very cold, shivering she cranked up the heat. 'You were wrong to keep them from Me.' that voice that deep raspy drawl that she could never forget. Tears sprang from her green hazel eyes, he was close, very close, if he was able to use their path of telepathy, and he could be in the house for she knew. And that was the scariest feeling in the world, she locked all the doors and windows, even though that would never keep him out, it gave Trinity a false sense of security. Closing her eyes she dropped in to a dreamless sleep…. _

_Only a few paces down the hall, laid the identical sleeping beauties, Taylor the oldest by twelve seconds stirred someone was talking to her, in her head in her dreams. She opened her eyes, akin to her father, steely silver as were her sister's. Quite the adventuress this one. "Trace? Trace wake up! Do you hear that it sounds like a guitar its on the roof" Feigning sleep, Tracy sighed she had heard the beautiful guitar lullaby for the past hour, it wrapped her in warmth and security yet she did understand why. "I'm awake now Tay, you want to go investigate don't you?" she asked with a roll of her metallic eyes, "oh, sister dear, you know me to well" she said dramatically flopping back on her bed. "Fine let me get my shoes" Tracy replied._

_After both girls were dressed they snuck up the fire escape, slowly, they saw a man sitting there in all black, a equally black guitar in his hands strumming the most pretty chord, ever. It was almost hypnotizing. The girls were drawn closer, until they were sitting on their knees in front of the mysterious man, he continued to play for them…_

_Trinity shot up in her bed, cold sweat running from her brow pushing back her golden brown curls, she got the gut wrenching feeling something was wrong, in just her white lacy night gown she ran to the girls room, throwing the door open and seeing the room empty was almost enough to bring her to her knees. So many things were swimming through her head. What is Gio had found them? What is he took the girls? What if he harmed them? _

_Now that pissed Trinity of beyond belief. It was enough that Gio was after her but to put her kids in harm's way was enough to make her face her fears of him, her reoccurring nightmare of him. when a breeze blew frigid air through the room, Trinity immediately went out the window, climbing up the fire escape latter._

"_Tracy and Taylor Michaels, you two are in so much trouble!" the girls heard their mother's angry voice grow closer. The man's fingers stilled on the string with out looking up he murmured in raspy deep voice, "you two should go your mother is worried" his voice was soft and reassuring, Taylor cocked her _

_Head side ways staring at the man his voice was the one from her dream, the same one, she opened her mouth to ask him something but her sister grabbed her hand and raced off to meet their mom._

_Gio watched his daughters scamper off, the one he surmised the eldest, Taylor the other one called her; she seemed to recognize his dream visit and this one put two and tow together to know that it was indeed the same person. She was so eager and she was excited easily. But the younger one Tracy was quiet and planned things out, not so excitable, she was like him. Taylor and Tracy beautiful named for beautiful girls. Both inherited his glowing silver eyes, but Tracy got his onyx waves while Taylor had mother's golden brown curls. He quickly hid himself unseen by them._

"_Just what the hell do you two think your doing! Sneaking out in the middle of the night and coming on the roof, you could have fallen or someone could have kidnapped you two! Have you two lost your minds?" Trinity scolded them sternly, but inside trinity's heart was in over drive, she could have lost them. "sorry mommy, but this guy" Tracy started "was playing a guitar" Taylor finished "and he played us a song" "while we were in our room and we came to investigate" after finishing each other's sentences, the looked adoringly up at their mother, "wait a minute was this guitar black and had red flames on it, with five strings on it?" Trinity said softly her voice barely a trace of sound. Both girls nodded excitedly sending their hair flying in all directions "how did you know that mommy? Are you physic?" Tracy asked suspiciously. Raising one eyebrow at the girls, she place a hand on her rounded hips and pointed to the fire escape "both of you get down there and got to bed we will discuss you punishment tomorrow" she watched as they obediently went back to their room. Walking to the edge of building, trinity rubbed her arms of the brisk Chicago winds. "I'll kill you if you touch them again" she whispered to the wind. 'I told you I would be back' Gio whispered in her mind, she shivered when she felt the touch of icy fingers against her face. She hurried to her room thinking of a plan to out run him again…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

"you look like shit Trini" Jazzy commented over coffee at a local café, Trinity had already had three cups of coffee and she wasn't looking any better. "Wow, thanks jazzy that's so sweet" Trini called back sarcastically, she made the twins sleep with her, she didn't like having them out of her sight except at school, at school she knew they were safe, being a vampire Gio wasn't able to come out in the daylight, but when the sun started to sink the sky, it is true that the monsters start to appear.

"I mean, you just look like you haven't sleep in days and you look just… I don't know scared for some reason" Jazzy stated clearly worried, Trini sighed, she hadn't sleep since that night a week ago, her nerves were shot and she just couldn't shut her eyes. "I know, it's just…" she trailed off knowing that she would have to tell jazzy about when Gio came. "You know I told you that the twins father Nicolai Giovanni was sent to prison right?" "I remember that" "well, his term was five years, and his release date was a week ago and I feel he came to see them, but they wont tell me much" Trini slumped in her chair all she wanted to do was sleep, but it seemed impossible to even blink her heavy eyes. Jazzy's expressive Brown eyes shown anger and concern, anger because she was overly protective of the twins and concern because it was obvious that mentally Trinity was suffering. "So this Gio guy, do you think he's violent, would he hurt them or you" trinity's eyes widened she gasped as if she was shocked "No!" she said "of course not he would never harm me or his kids, he just wants to scare me to get revenge" "what did you do to him exactly" leaning her chin on her palm jazzy listened intently "well, I had just gotten pregnant with the twins, and I was planning on telling him, he was out feed- um, eating and there was a murder, he was arrested and when he called for an alibi I didn't give it to him and he was put in prison and he was charged in being an accomplice and that it I took the twins and left and he found us" the whole thing was a lie but who would believe her when she told people that her babies' father was almost two three hundred years old and was a vampire, they would lock her in a fucking asylum. Idly she twirled the black diamond ring he gave her she never took it of. She wanted to forget Gio. She wanted to forget his touch, the way he made her feel. He made her feel like a woman, at the tender age of fifteen she knew little of passion and love, but when Gio touched her, she was lost to his skillful seduction. Jazzy watched the dreamy look cross her best friends face she missed this guy a lot and she loved him as well. "You still love him don't you?" jazzy questioned softly "I do" Trinity replied meekly. "Maybe you should go under police protection or something" jazzy supplied Trinity sighed "Nothing will keep him away" she said sadly "I don't want anything to keep him away"

"Are you sure you are not afraid?" she asked sipping at her melting ice coffee. "I'm afraid of what he will think when he sees me, last time her saw me I was fifteen, you know? And since then I haven't even so much looked at a guy, because no one else will make me happy but him" 'aww, trini baby that's sweet, you still love me huh? Well don't think that gets you off the hook' Gio whispered to he was deep in a dark place, she felt the darkness surrounding him, he was getting stronger, and closer if he could talk to her in the daytime. "Trini? Trinity! What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost" jazzy said half serious and half joking; all the color had drained form Trini's pretty face. "Oh, um yeah girl I just spaced, sorry" after a while it was time to pick the girls up from school.

"Mommy?" Tracy asked softy as they walked to their apt. "yes honey?" Trinity asked cheerfully "why don't we have a daddy?" she asked in her soft voice once more. "What do you mean honey?" "well, it's just that most of the kids dads pick them up from school when their mom drops them, we don't have one" Taylor finished "not that there is anything wrong with you mommy" Tracey amended after seeing the hurt look cross her mothers facial features. "Well, girls as you know, I had you two very young age fifteen actually. And your father was twenty" "Eww" they said together "doesn't that mean dad's a pedophile" Taylor squealed, Trinity's lips twitched it was all she could do not to give in to the building giggle bubbling up inside her. "I suppose so" she gasped softly when soft sexy, mocking laughter, echoed through her head, 'well, she certainly has your personality trini' Gio said his deep voice made goose bumps skitter across her skin.

Later

The girls were sleeping peacefully, and trinity was doing the dishes, running the water softly, in case she heard anything. She picked up a sharp butcher knife and started to wash it carefully, that, is when she heard it. The delicate plucking of a guitar, one pluck, then two, three a beautiful lullaby was being played softly from her room where Tracy and Taylor lay unaware and unprotected, Trinity never registered when the knife dropped, but gasped at the pain when it sliced across her palm. Running to her room she quickly pushed the door open, there, at the end of the bed was Nicolai Giovanni, playing softly as the girls slept. Trinity opened her mouth to scream, but Gio's voice made all the sound die in her throat, "shh, you don't want to want to wake them do you?" he asked softly "what are you doing here?" she whispered softly

Never taking his unnerving eyes, of her he propped his guitar against the wall and walked towards her, she backed away until he had her in the kitchen her back against the counter. For a long time Gio said not, just studied her face suddenly he grinned his fangs glinting, "you, still haven't grown out of those cute chubby cheeks of yours" he said amused Trinity frowned at him, well, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. "I thought you loved my cheeks" she pouted cutely he smiled again his dimples showing "I do" Gio sniffed the air and Trinity knew what he smelled, her blood. "Your bleeding, I can smell it" he whispered against her ear sexy soft. "well, I-I "she couldn't even form words when he looked at her like that, the muscles deep in her stomach clenched, he grabbed her hand and slowly and seductively started to suck the blood from her fingers, healing the cut with his saliva, his lips were on her hers hot and demanding and when he was demanding her to do to something she could only comply…

Chapter three

His kissed like a man starved of a woman's touch, trinity clung to Gio desperate for his scorching touch, he slid his big, strong hands down her spine and over her round bottom. Gently caressing, "don't do this to me Gio" she whispered urgently, she didn't want to crave his touch, all those years in a lonely bed with only her dreams to help her sexual frustration, "what am I doing, you want this, you need it as I do, all those years alone in a cell, thinking of you needing your body. Needing your touch" he picked her up and set her on the counter, his body was hard against hers, he rubbed his leather clad lower body into her, trinity moaned brokenly, she remembered how Nicolai made her feel, so feminine, all other men repulsed her. Because… none of them will ever be Nicolai Giovanni. "you remember how I felt inside you? Huh? You still love the way I made you feel" Gio whispered against her neck, his incisors elongated and he sank them deep in her arched neck to her, franticly beating pulse sucking the life giving fluid from her, "ah, yes! Gio!" his name rolled off her tongue like water over broken glass, sharp and hard "Say you like it Trinity, I want to here you say it" he said to her the blood from the bite trickled own her throat between the valley of her breasts, Gio pulled the lacy cream colored night gown, gently, sliding the delicate straps over her shoulders to bare her breasts to his molten mercury gaze.

Gio loved the way she writhed, and squirmed under his hands. She always responded to his touch, so fully and powerfully, it shook him to know, that no other man could ignite, such pleasure in her, only him. Leaning down, Gio's tongue ran along the blood that dripped from her, his hair rasped against her sensitive nipples, she moaned loudly when he dragged his sharp fangs gently against them. Then sucked her nipple deep inside his mouth, Trinity wrapped her arm around his head. Cradling him as he suckled, All those years alone almost made him take her right there, but the time wasn't right. Soon she would be his again, and they would be a family but his revenge was only beginning, the first part of his plan was to get her aroused and then leave her wanting. "This is punishment for all those years alone trinity. You didn't stick by me as you should have." With that statement he was gone, just poof. Leaving her in a disheveled state, fixing her clothes she just sat on the kitchen floor. "I was only fifteen, what was I suppose to do!" trinity broke down right there on the floor, crying her pretty eyes out. As much as she wanted to she couldn't get Nicolai out of her head. She knew he didn't want her anymore; she never found herself attractive and at fifteen all she was, was awkward. Curling on her side in the fetal position she continued to cry. Knowing she had to get rid of him somehow.

Outside, Gio's heart clenched he didn't like seeing her like that, but it had to be done. He hated seeing her cry even all those years ago. But his plan was almost done and he could once again banish the insecurities of her self.

Sorry this one was so short but I hope you like it


End file.
